


Colony

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Decay, Gen, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: визуал высокого рейтинга





	Colony

__

[full view / открыть оригинал](https://i.ibb.co/kmT0jHt/765a16f9-583c-4b4d-966b-1eae508ff8a8-01.jpg%22)


End file.
